Nietzsche's Soldiers 3
Nietzsche's Soldiers 3 was a story written by LettuceBacon&Tomato. It was posted from July 11 to July 27, 2011, and can be read here. Plot Synopsis The story takes place before the events of the roleplays, back when the founding members of Dragonstorm were students in a club at University of California, Three Rivers. Keegan O'Neill attends his first day of college at the University of California, Three Rivers and immediately strong-arms his way into the Crazy Shoes gang, led by Garvin. O'Neil and Oli Struth attend the Sigma Sampi Omicron fraternity and O'Neil gets kicked out because he can't stop criticizing the leader Patrick and the frat in general. Instead O'Neil joins the school newspaper, the Three Rivers Tributary, as an investigative journalist under the pseudonym Boxer Bayard. The chief editor Gregory Cass explains that their arch-enemy is a small club called Dragonstorm, which is clearly perpetrating illegal deeds but Cass can't get any evidence to stick. O'Neil secretly decides he wants to join Dragonstorm. However, when he visits them in the library, they rebuke him. Undeterred, he plants a tape recorder in their meeting room to listen in on what they're doing. He hears them discuss planting a bomb to destroy the basketball court. He visits the court on the night of the event and Dragonstorm reveals it was a ruse to draw him out. They injure him and warn him to stay out of their business. O'Neil recovers at the Student Health center and seduces a nurse, Jessica. While they have sex, he comes up with a plan to get into Dragonstorm. Later, he kills Garvin while the Crazy Shoes are in a shootout with a rival gang, the Mauve Shirts. O'Neil then challenges the second-in-command Julian for leadership, knowing Julian will back down. He then forges an alliance with Foley, the leader of the Mauve Shirts forming the largest gang in the UC3R area. Meanwhile, O'Neil learns from Oli that Sigma Sampi Omicron runs a file-sharing network called The Cache, and uses this as evidence to get them shut down. He schedules the hearing for the same day that Gregory Cass was supposed to go on a romantic date with his girlfriend Felicity Hildebrand, and in her saddened state O'Neil seduces her away from Cass. While Cass is heartbroken, O'Neil gives him the tape where Dragonstorm claims to be planning to set a bomb in the basketball court. That night, Gregory, O'Neil, Felicity, and campus security guards wait for Dragonstorm to arrive and catch them red-handed. Meanwhile, O'Neil has prepared the Mauve Shirts to take the fall and kill Gregory in the process. There's a slight spoke in the works when the Mauve Shirts refuse to do their job. Then O'Neil learns Dragonstorm is approaching the basketball court, having heard these false rumors and hoping to clear the air. As O'Neil tries to convince them to go home, Foley convinces the Mauve Shirts to rebel, killing all the Crazy Shoes except Julian and then assaulting O'Neil and Dragonstorm. Dragonstorm returns fire, and at O'Neil's direction Montgomery shoots and kills Foley. This convinces the Mauve Shirts to stand down, as they were only following Foley's orders. O'Neil tries to get the plan back on track but then Felicity arrives, warning that Gregory is coming with the campus security, having heard the gunshots. O'Neil orders the Mauve Shirts to open fire and they kill Gregory and the guards. O'Neil then leads the collective group to the basketball court. Picking junior Mauve Shirt Isaac for his pliability, O'Neil hands him a bomb and tells him its a device that'll neutralize police weapons, and for him and the Mauve Shirts to barricade themselves in the stadium and activate it on his mark. O'Neil then leads Dragonstorm to the SSO study room which O'Neil has refurbished and reserved into a new headquarters for them, provided of course they allow him to join. They agree, and all clink champagne glasses as the stadium explodes. Characters *Keegan O'Neill *Oli Struth *Garvin *Julian *Patrick *Geoff *Gregory Cass *Felicity Hildebrand *Johnson Zenarchis *Lester Montgomery *Howard Hicks *Pietr Kozlov *Jessica *Foley *Isaac *Marco (mentioned only) *Wade (mentioned only) *Tyler DeNick (mentioned only) *"Blue" (mentioned only) *Old Mother Hubbard (mentioned only) *Bruce Tinner (unnamed mention only) *Rudyard Shelton (unnamed mention only) Category:Stories Category:Real-world articles